


will i be included in the stories?

by BirdTree



Series: Searching for Flowers [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Gen, Implied Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tubbo the bee, ghostinnit, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdTree/pseuds/BirdTree
Summary: >WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE OR START OVER?>CONTINUE>SAVE LOADING.......>LOADING...>SAVE LOADED>START OR LEAVE?>START>CLICK TITLE TO BEGIN
Series: Searching for Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193204
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw slight derealization? I think that some people could interpret this story with that, and there might be some small elements of it, I am not really sure about it but just in case I’m adding the warning. Stay safe y’all

>Welcome to THE GAME 

>Hello.

>START or LEAVE

>START

>..........

>Loading…...Loading…..

>There is a bench. SIT Or Ḻ̴̢͔̫̬̭͓̭̞̳͌͒̇͛͊̊̎̋̌̇̆̈́̉̍͂̓͂̓̈̃̃͗͜V̸̨̛̠̳̗͖̬̬̥͚͕̺̮̟͉͔̮̠͉͕̦̱͎̣̖̞̘̹͖͍̳͉̬͖͎̻͈͖͙̦̲̝̫̽͐̇́̈̓͛̐͋̍̓̓͗̅͑̀̄̍͊͑̅̕͘͜͜͝͝͠Ę̴̢̠̪͉̳̦̭̻̠̥͚̙͎̩̜͔̗͈̣̩͙̲̟̠̱̪̤̭̦͈͉̱̟͉͉̙̖̥̟̹̲̝̳̓̐͌̏̾̒͗̐͐̈̃̈́͑̾̏̇͐̃̾̽͆̿̓̌͂͌͐̎͊̔̓͋͗̊̔̓̀̾̔̕̕͜͜A̵̛̛̻͕͙̪̙̺͉̙̰̘̬̟̣̹̤͇̭̦̹̹̣̘̬̤̿͒͒̑̿͆͆͌̐̀̈́̈́̌̋̆̄͋́̀́̔̂̈͒̇̊̈͐̚̕̚͜͝ͅͅȨ̴̧̧̡͚͓̲͙̖͙̖̬͙̬͎̜̯̝͎̺̺̲̘͕̱̥̫̪̼͔̹͎̠̫̻͚̹̼͍̘̩̩̑̎̒̽̊́̊̈͊̌̆̒̇͘̕͝͠

> SIT

>Tommy sits. 

> Do something 

>Tommy sits. There is not much else to do.

> Do something.

>He waits.

>Do something.

>He waits.

>...Get off the bench

>̴̻̏́̎É̷̙͐r̶̞͈̈́͊̒ŗ̵̗͎͝ơ̴̘͔̝̆̇ṛ̴̭̔ ̷̢͓͌̉̕ŗ̶̌u̶͙̪̔n̴̹͈͑ṉ̵̟̏̃i̴̯̠̔́̚n̶͈̼̜̓̅g̶̬̾́̈ ̴͈͝ͅs̵͓͗̌̚c̶̗͌̒́͜ŕ̵̘̩̐͋i̷͍̳̘̿̋͠p̶̭͆t̴̝̮͇̆́:̶̮͍͈͌̚͝ ̶̹̟̟̆̓̅O̸̰͊̍̌b̶̺͍͎̃j̶̟̍ě̸̢͕̫̾͋c̷͈͛ṯ̷̹͘ ̶̹̳̏̈́r̷͎̣͑̊ë̸̙f̸͙̿e̴͇̾̎̑ŗ̸͉̩̄̇͠è̵̫͇̺n̶̡̉͗͠c̴̱̊̒͜ĕ̵̩̼͊ ̵̠͂̿n̸͚̔ȍ̵̞ẗ̶̘́ ̴̧̝̇͝ṣ̷͙̘͂̃̇ë̴̙̮́̃̓t̷̩̄̈ ̷͈̄͝t̴̨͋̅ò̷̢̝͚̎͘ ̶̩̆a̷̭̫̅n̵̰̓ ̸̺̐̅i̴̟̎̆͘ṇ̶͖͐͌͐š̷̱t̷̨̳̏́̏a̷̛̪ǹ̶̨̃̎c̴̛̟͌ę̶̖̆͊̑ ̶̛̭̹̝̈́̚o̵͈̘̔̆͒f̴͈͓̽̒ ̷͙̝̺̎a̴̘̗̪͗n̴͓͒͝ ̶̬̑̊o̷̼͇͌͒b̶̢͕͗͐̑ĵ̸̺͍e̵̟̘͑͒͒ċ̸̮͕̎͠t̸̡̛̟͉

> last set

>He waits.

> Look at the bench

>The wooden bench seems like it was recently renovated, there are bits of old wood that was weathered from past storms.

>Get off the bench

>̴̻̏́̎É̷̙͐r̶̞͈̈́͊̒ŗ̵̗͎͝ơ̴̘͔̝̆̇ṛ̴̭̔ ̷̢͓͌̉̕ŗ̶̌u̶͙̪̔n̴̹͈͑ṉ̵̟̏̃i̴̯̠̔́̚n̶͈̼̜̓̅g̶̬̾́̈ ̴͈͝ͅs̵͓͗̌̚c̶̗͌̒́͜ŕ̵̘̩̐͋i̷͍̳̘̿̋͠p̶̭͆t̴̝̮͇̆́:̶̮͍͈͌̚͝ ̶̹̟̟̆̓̅O̸̰͊̍̌b̶̺͍͎̃j̶̟̍ě̸̢͕̫̾͋c̷͈͛ṯ̷̹͘ ̶̹̳̏̈́r̷͎̣͑̊ë̸̙f̸͙̿e̴͇̾̎̑ŗ̸͉̩̄̇͠è̵̫͇̺n̶̡̉͗͠c̴̱̊̒͜ĕ̵̩̼͊ ̵̠͂̿n̸͚̔ȍ̵̞ẗ̶̘́ ̴̧̝̇͝ṣ̷͙̘͂̃̇ë̴̙̮́̃̓t̷̩̄̈ ̷͈̄͝t̴̨͋̅ò̷̢̝͚̎͘ ̶̩̆a̷̭̫̅n̵̰̓ ̸̺̐̅i̴̟̎̆͘ṇ̶͖͐͌͐š̷̱t̷̨̳̏́̏a̷̛̪ǹ̶̨̃̎c̴̛̟͌ę̶̖̆͊̑ ̶̛̭̹̝̈́̚o̵͈̘̔̆͒f̴͈͓̽̒ ̷͙̝̺̎a̴̘̗̪͗n̴͓͒͝ ̶̬̑̊o̷̼͇͌͒b̶̢͕͗͐̑ĵ̸̺͍e̵̟̘͑͒͒ċ̸̮͕̎͠t̸̡̛̟͉

> last set

>The wooden bench seems like it was recently renovated, there was bits of old wood that was weathered from past storms.

> study the bench more

> A mixture of rotten wood, anise, and citrus brushed past him with the gentle blow of wind, but it’s not like he could even smell it. Being a Ģ̷̠̜̰̮̱͓̻̞͚̳̼̘̥̻͎̻́͗̀̌͐͋̊̓̎͂́̏̐̎̂̊̄͂̀̈́̆̐́͛̆̉̀̀̚̕͘͘͝ͅS̴̨̢̡̡̫͈̞̰͓͉̪̟̥̤͉̥͍̖̗͈͓̠͖̜̹̤͖͔̙̫̖̺̙̞͑͜O̶̧͕͙̲͓̤͖̮͇͛͐̀̍́͛͗͋͐̓̂̕͠͝͝ͅH̵̡̧̡̡̨̢̧͙̫̻̙͈͈̙̖̬̫̝͔͍͖͖̟͓̳͔͍̠̩̮̯̱̳͚̺̗͇͖̘̩͚̠̫̿̎̈́̊̽̍͜͜Ṭ̷̡̧̡̢̦̱̣̮̭̞̖̲̙̺̻̮̖̗̥͎̝͖̻̱͕͉̦̺̯̗̻͈̱͈͖͗̃̊͛̇̒͗̾̑͛̚͜ͅ does that to you.

>he is a what?

>A mixture of rotten wood, anise, and citrus brushed past him with the gentle blow of wind, but it’s not like he could even smell it. Being a Ģ̷̠̜̰̮̱͓̻̞͚̳̼̘̥̻͎̻́͗̀̌͐͋̊̓̎͂́̏̐̎̂̊̄͂̀̈́̆̐́͛̆̉̀̀̚̕͘͘͝ͅS̴̨̢̡̡̫͈̞̰͓͉̪̟̥̤͉̥͍̖̗͈͓̠͖̜̹̤͖͔̙̫̖̺̙̞͑͜O̶̧͕͙̲͓̤͖̮͇͛͐̀̍́͛͗͋͐̓̂̕͠͝͝ͅH̵̡̧̡̡̨̢̧͙̫̻̙͈͈̙̖̬̫̝͔͍͖͖̟͓̳͔͍̠̩̮̯̱̳͚̺̗͇͖̘̩͚̠̫̿̎̈́̊̽̍͜͜Ṭ̷̡̧̡̢̦̱̣̮̭̞̖̲̙̺̻̮̖̗̥͎̝͖̻̱͕͉̦̺̯̗̻͈̱͈͖͗̃̊͛̇̒͗̾̑͛̚͜ͅ does that to you.

>... What can I do?

> MENU

> HELP

> SAVE

> QUIT GAME

> CONTROLS

> AUDIO

> GRAPHICS 

>HELP

> LOADING… HELP...

> TO TYPE YOU PRESS THE LETTERS ON YOUR KEYBOARD, TO SUBMIT THEM YOU PRESS THE [ENTER] KEY.

> LOADING LAST SAVE

>SAVE LOADED

>He hasn’t had a visitor for a while. He doesn’t know what a while is.

>this is new

>̴̻̏́̎É̷̙͐r̶̞͈̈́͊̒ŗ̵̗͎͝ơ̴̘͔̝̆̇ṛ̴̭̔ ̷̢͓͌̉̕ŗ̶̌u̶͙̪̔n̴̹͈͑ṉ̵̟̏̃i̴̯̠̔́̚n̶͈̼̜̓̅g̶̬̾́̈ ̴͈͝ͅs̵͓͗̌̚c̶̗͌̒́͜ŕ̵̘̩̐͋i̷͍̳̘̿̋͠p̶̭͆t̴̝̮͇̆́:̶̮͍͈͌̚͝ ̶̹̟̟̆̓̅O̸̰͊̍̌b̶̺͍͎̃j̶̟̍ě̸̢͕̫̾͋c̷͈͛ṯ̷̹͘ ̶̹̳̏̈́r̷͎̣͑̊ë̸̙f̸͙̿e̴͇̾̎̑ŗ̸͉̩̄̇͠è̵̫͇̺n̶̡̉͗͠c̴̱̊̒͜ĕ̵̩̼͊ ̵̠͂̿n̸͚̔ȍ̵̞ẗ̶̘́ ̴̧̝̇͝ṣ̷͙̘͂̃̇ë̴̙̮́̃̓t̷̩̄̈ ̷͈̄͝t̴̨͋̅ò̷̢̝͚̎͘ ̶̩̆a̷̭̫̅n̵̰̓ ̸̺̐̅i̴̟̎̆͘ṇ̶͖͐͌͐š̷̱t̷̨̳̏́̏a̷̛̪ǹ̶̨̃̎c̴̛̟͌ę̶̖̆͊̑ ̶̛̭̹̝̈́̚o̵͈̘̔̆͒f̴͈͓̽̒ ̷͙̝̺̎a̴̘̗̪͗n̴͓͒͝ ̶̬̑̊o̷̼͇͌͒b̶̢͕͗͐̑ĵ̸̺͍e̵̟̘͑͒͒ċ̸̮͕̎͠t̸̡̛̟͉

> last set

>He hasn’t had a visitor for a while. He doesn’t know what a while is.

> Who visited 

>He tries to remember but he doesn’t recall knowing anyone who visited.

> what was their objective of the visit

> He doesn’t know why they visited. 

> How long were they there for?

>The last person was there for some time, the sun moved in the sky! They gave him a big greeting, the greeting was so long that when they finished they had to leave. He wonders if his own greeting wasn’t big enough and that’s why they didn’t come back. 

> what was the greeting?

>̴̻̏́̎É̷̙͐r̶̞͈̈́͊̒ŗ̵̗͎͝ơ̴̘͔̝̆̇ṛ̴̭̔ ̷̢͓͌̉̕ŗ̶̌u̶͙̪̔n̴̹͈͑ṉ̵̟̏̃i̴̯̠̔́̚n̶͈̼̜̓̅g̶̬̾́̈ ̴͈͝ͅs̵͓͗̌̚c̶̗͌̒́͜ŕ̵̘̩̐͋i̷͍̳̘̿̋͠p̶̭͆t̴̝̮͇̆́:̶̮͍͈͌̚͝ ̶̹̟̟̆̓̅O̸̰͊̍̌b̶̺͍͎̃j̶̟̍ě̸̢͕̫̾͋c̷͈͛ṯ̷̹͘ ̶̹̳̏̈́r̷͎̣͑̊ë̸̙f̸͙̿e̴͇̾̎̑ŗ̸͉̩̄̇͠è̵̫͇̺n̶̡̉͗͠c̴̱̊̒͜ĕ̵̩̼͊ ̵̠͂̿n̸͚̔ȍ̵̞ẗ̶̘́ ̴̧̝̇͝ṣ̷͙̘͂̃̇ë̴̙̮́̃̓t̷̩̄̈ ̷͈̄͝t̴̨͋̅ò̷̢̝͚̎͘ ̶̩̆a̷̭̫̅n̵̰̓ ̸̺̐̅i̴̟̎̆͘ṇ̶͖͐͌͐š̷̱t̷̨̳̏́̏a̷̛̪ǹ̶̨̃̎c̴̛̟͌ę̶̖̆͊̑ ̶̛̭̹̝̈́̚o̵͈̘̔̆͒f̴͈͓̽̒ ̷͙̝̺̎a̴̘̗̪͗n̴͓͒͝ ̶̬̑̊o̷̼͇͌͒b̶̢͕͗͐̑ĵ̸̺͍e̵̟̘͑͒͒ċ̸̮͕̎͠t̸̡̛̟͉

>last set

>He makes a promise to himself. He vows to make his greeting so big that his tears will water the tulip flowers.

> look around

>He looks at the sky. He is reminded of his dad. Where is his dad.

> think about dad

>He figures that Dad must be on a long trip again. Why also would he not be there?

> try to find dad

>He leaves the bench.

> finally!!

>̴̻̏́̎É̷̙͐r̶̞͈̈́͊̒ŗ̵̗͎͝ơ̴̘͔̝̆̇ṛ̴̭̔ ̷̢͓͌̉̕ŗ̶̌u̶͙̪̔n̴̹͈͑ṉ̵̟̏̃i̴̯̠̔́̚n̶͈̼̜̓̅g̶̬̾́̈ ̴͈͝ͅs̵͓͗̌̚c̶̗͌̒́͜ŕ̵̘̩̐͋i̷͍̳̘̿̋͠p̶̭͆t̴̝̮͇̆́:̶̮͍͈͌̚͝ ̶̹̟̟̆̓̅O̸̰͊̍̌b̶̺͍͎̃j̶̟̍ě̸̢͕̫̾͋c̷͈͛ṯ̷̹͘ ̶̹̳̏̈́r̷͎̣͑̊ë̸̙f̸͙̿e̴͇̾̎̑ŗ̸͉̩̄̇͠è̵̫͇̺n̶̡̉͗͠c̴̱̊̒͜ĕ̵̩̼͊ ̵̠͂̿n̸͚̔ȍ̵̞ẗ̶̘́ ̴̧̝̇͝ṣ̷͙̘͂̃̇ë̴̙̮́̃̓t̷̩̄̈ ̷͈̄͝t̴̨͋̅ò̷̢̝͚̎͘ ̶̩̆a̷̭̫̅n̵̰̓ ̸̺̐̅i̴̟̎̆͘ṇ̶͖͐͌͐š̷̱t̷̨̳̏́̏a̷̛̪ǹ̶̨̃̎c̴̛̟͌ę̶̖̆͊̑ ̶̛̭̹̝̈́̚o̵͈̘̔̆͒f̴͈͓̽̒ ̷͙̝̺̎a̴̘̗̪͗n̴͓͒͝ ̶̬̑̊o̷̼͇͌͒b̶̢͕͗͐̑ĵ̸̺͍e̵̟̘͑͒͒ċ̸̮͕̎͠t̸̡̛̟͉.̵̩̃̆͂

> last set 

>He leaves the bench.

> look around

>There is a wooden fence similar to his bench that lines the edge of the cliff. There is an old tower that is falling apart from past years of use and recent years of unuse. There is a house that looks hastily made, it’s put together with cobble and wooden planks that seem to be falling apart. There is a house that looks like it’s engulfed by the hill, with a huge field of flowers in the front of it. There is a wooden path that goes through the area and leads to more buildings in multiple directions.

> follow the path 

>He walks down the wooden path. He starts to go down the stairs before something tugs him back.

> who is there

>No one is there

> check again

>No one is there. It felt like he was being pulled by a leash.

> check for a lead

>There is no lead.

> think

>He wonders why he can’t leave the area and is confined to the small bit of land.

> wonder more

>He forgets.

> remember !!

>He forgets.

>don’t forget!

>He forgets.

> wonder 

>He wonders what he is doing standing up. He walks to the field of flowers and sits down in it.

> remember 

>He remembers that he needs to practice his greeting for when the visitors come back. He thinks he would like to be friends with the visitors.

> walk down the path

>He sits in the field.

> remember the path!

>He remembers that people used to walk on the path. He wonders if he is bad. Why else would have the people avoided his flower patches? They switch from loud voices, to quiet and stuttering voices when they walk near. He hopes he didn’t kill their flowers.

> remember the people

>He doesn’t remember their names or faces.

> try to remember 

>He thinks of the last time he was someone on the path. The last time he saw someone walk down the path, they were giving a greeting and carrying huge bags….No one has walked by for a while. He doesn’t know what a while is.

> look for people

>He looks down the path into the areas he can’t go. No one is there.

> where did they go

>̷T̸h̶e̴y̴ ̶l̴e̶f̸t̷?̶  
  


>He looks down the path into the areas he can’t go. No one is there.

> look at the path

>The path is like his bench. He decides he likes his bench.

> Go to the bench

>He finds a carpenter bee in the rotten wood of the bench! He calls it Tubbo. 

> why is it rotten now?

>̴̻̏́̎É̷̙͐r̶̞͈̈́͊̒ŗ̵̗͎͝ơ̴̘͔̝̆̇ṛ̴̭̔ ̷̢͓͌̉̕ŗ̶̌u̶͙̪̔n̴̹͈͑ṉ̵̟̏̃i̴̯̠̔́̚n̶͈̼̜̓̅g̶̬̾́̈ ̴͈͝ͅs̵͓͗̌̚c̶̗͌̒́͜ŕ̵̘̩̐͋i̷͍̳̘̿̋͠p̶̭͆t̴̝̮͇̆́:̶̮͍͈͌̚͝ ̶̹̟̟̆̓̅O̸̰͊̍̌b̶̺͍͎̃j̶̟̍ě̸̢͕̫̾͋c̷͈͛ṯ̷̹͘ ̶̹̳̏̈́r̷͎̣͑̊ë̸̙f̸͙̿e̴͇̾̎̑ŗ̸͉̩̄̇͠è̵̫͇̺n̶̡̉͗͠c̴̱̊̒͜ĕ̵̩̼͊ ̵̠͂̿n̸͚̔ȍ̵̞ẗ̶̘́ ̴̧̝̇͝ṣ̷͙̘͂̃̇ë̴̙̮́̃̓t̷̩̄̈ ̷͈̄͝t̴̨͋̅ò̷̢̝͚̎͘ ̶̩̆a̷̭̫̅n̵̰̓ ̸̺̐̅i̴̟̎̆͘ṇ̶͖͐͌͐š̷̱t̷̨̳̏́̏a̷̛̪ǹ̶̨̃̎c̴̛̟͌ę̶̖̆͊̑ ̶̛̭̹̝̈́̚o̵͈̘̔̆͒f̴͈͓̽̒ ̷͙̝̺̎a̴̘̗̪͗n̴͓͒͝ ̶̬̑̊o̷̼͇͌͒b̶̢͕͗͐̑ĵ̸̺͍e̵̟̘͑͒͒ċ̸̮͕̎͠t̸̡̛̟͉.̵̩̃̆͂

> last set

>He finds a carpenter bee in the rotten wood of the bench! He calls it Tubbo. 

> why Tubbo?

̷

̴

̴

>̶W̷h̷o̷’̴s̵ ̶T̷u̶b̸b̷o̵?̵

̵

̵

Y̵̮̹̑o̸̟͒ͅṵ̷̘̉͘r̸͖͆͗ ̶͍̼̃̚b̵̢̹͒̅ễ̶͈͖s̵̭̽t̵̰̀ ̸̨̛f̸͔͒ṛ̸̅͘ì̵̞̉ẻ̶͙ͅn̵̮̈́d̷̩̥̐̔?̸̲̚

̶͈̂̀

T̵̢̗͉͓̩̹̙̙̲̲̖̼̥̈́̏̅̌̀́̀̎̆̒͛̓̒̚͜ư̸̧̡̝͈͍͖̱̥̱͚̫͕̘̝̠̭͐̅͛͆̆͐̂͌̆̔͑͛͒̽́̇̕ḅ̷̡̢̲̱̣̼̻̠͉̠̟̗̗͈͖̥͇̎̽̍̏̈̕͠b̷̛̛͓͈̿̇̽̇͋̍͂̈́́́͗̉́͘̕͠͝ò̶͖̼̺̻̮͍̳̫̗͙̏̏́͊̔̾̇̓͌͝ ̷̨̛̥̠͔̜͍̤̖̦̬̉̐̓̌̏̉̾̃͆̓̈́̈́̀̅͠i̴̢̞̼̦͕̪̲̎́͂̀̅̐̏̀̈́̈̉̄̓̈́n̴̝̳̂ ̵̹̰̲͔̖͙̃͆̋̋̚͝a̶͉̻͓̻̼͈͕̫̭͚̫͈̜̼̟̤͑͗̂̓̀̉̓͘ͅ ̵̫̩͓̬̳͖͎̤͇̩͑͆͌̑͠b̵̡̬̤̬͚͈͆͠͠o̶̤͕̜̟͕̥̿̓̀͐x̸̡̨̰̥͕̫̳͎̜͍̻̪̪̙̀̈́̂̄́͘͠

̴̦̤̯͖̩̤͖̬̝͕͔͇͎̘̹̼̟̲̄̿͋̅̆̈́̊͌̈́̄̉̇̈́̅͊̕̕͠ͅ

̵̡̜͎̻̟͕̉͒͒̊͋̊̐̿͐̄͐͐̊̔̿͘̚͠

  
  


>What’s a friend?

> someone who is there for you, someone you hang out and enjoy time with

>He forgets.

> remember 

>He finds a carpenter bee in the rotten wood of the bench! He calls it Tubbo. 

> think about Tubbo 

>He likes Tubbo. Tubbo likes his flowers and sits in the field with him.

> go back to the bench

>He sits on the bench. The old wood creaks, worn from years exposed to the elements. 

> it’s been years??

>̴̻̏́̎É̷̙͐r̶̞͈̈́͊̒ŗ̵̗͎͝ơ̴̘͔̝̆̇ṛ̴̭̔ ̷̢͓͌̉̕ŗ̶̌u̶͙̪̔n̴̹͈͑ṉ̵̟̏̃i̴̯̠̔́̚n̶͈̼̜̓̅g̶̬̾́̈ ̴͈͝ͅs̵͓͗̌̚c̶̗͌̒́͜ŕ̵̘̩̐͋i̷͍̳̘̿̋͠p̶̭͆t̴̝̮͇̆́:̶̮͍͈͌̚͝ ̶̹̟̟̆̓̅O̸̰͊̍̌b̶̺͍͎̃j̶̟̍ě̸̢͕̫̾͋c̷͈͛ṯ̷̹͘ ̶̹̳̏̈́r̷͎̣͑̊ë̸̙f̸͙̿e̴͇̾̎̑ŗ̸͉̩̄̇͠è̵̫͇̺n̶̡̉͗͠c̴̱̊̒͜ĕ̵̩̼͊ ̵̠͂̿n̸͚̔ȍ̵̞ẗ̶̘́ ̴̧̝̇͝ṣ̷͙̘͂̃̇ë̴̙̮́̃̓t̷̩̄̈ ̷͈̄͝t̴̨͋̅ò̷̢̝͚̎͘ ̶̩̆a̷̭̫̅n̵̰̓ ̸̺̐̅i̴̟̎̆͘ṇ̶͖͐͌͐š̷̱t̷̨̳̏́̏a̷̛̪ǹ̶̨̃̎c̴̛̟͌ę̶̖̆͊̑ ̶̛̭̹̝̈́̚o̵͈̘̔̆͒f̴͈͓̽̒ ̷͙̝̺̎a̴̘̗̪͗n̴͓͒͝ ̶̬̑̊o̷̼͇͌͒b̶̢͕͗͐̑ĵ̸̺͍e̵̟̘͑͒͒ċ̸̮͕̎͠t̸̡̛̟͉.

> last set 

>He sits on the bench. The old wood creaks, worn from years exposed to the elements. 

> look around the bench

>He looks at the old wooden bench. Pieces of wood are starting to peel away and decompose. Grass and ivy go through his legs tickling his soul. 

>laugh

>He laughs. He feels something in his tummy. He doesn’t know what it is.

> happiness?

>What’s happiness?

>... look around

> He looks around. The fence bordering the rocky edge of the cliff has decayed. Decomposing wood provided a welcoming home for the many bugs. If someone were to walk through the area, they would be treated with a heavy smell of earth, decay, and the lingering scent of citrus and anise.

> look at the bugs

>He looks at the bugs. He is reminded of Tubbo. Tubbo has been gone for a while. Tommy doesn’t know what a while is.

  
  
  


…̴͇̭͒̒.̷̦̈́̇̋Á̶̱̙ ̵̙͚̓̾̚w̷͈͚̉̀̽h̶͔̜͉̃̐͠i̶̘͑ļ̴̘̆è̶͖ ̶̛͈̎̆ḯ̶̻̌̆s̴̘͛̾ ̸̡̨̍̋͐a̴̰͇͂ ̷͔̐͊́l̵̖͋̑͜o̵̺̭̳̐̀͘ṉ̸̖͆̂ğ̶̨̘͉ ̵̮̰̳͛͌ț̸̞̏͛ͅḯ̸̧͓̱̀m̶̙͂ͅe̸̪̹̓̾̽ ̵̫̹̏̂̒T̴̺̰̖͊o̷̥̍͝m̷̨̻̿̓m̷͜͠ÿ̶͈́.̸̖̃͂̒.̵̳͚͂́.̸̗͍̰̾́͘

̶̥̫́͗͋

̷̗̣̅

̴͕̄

W̷h̴a̴t̸’̵s̸ ̸a̴ ̶l̸o̷n̶g̶ ̴t̷i̶m̷e̷?̸

̴

̷

̷

̶

  
  
  
  


>He forgets. 

> sit on the bench

>He sits on his bench. The dirt is sporting little daisies that tickle his heart. He likes his dirt.

>remember 

>̴̻̏́̎É̷̙͐r̶̞͈̈́͊̒ŗ̵̗͎͝ơ̴̘͔̝̆̇ṛ̴̭̔ ̷̢͓͌̉̕ŗ̶̌u̶͙̪̔n̴̹͈͑ṉ̵̟̏̃i̴̯̠̔́̚n̶͈̼̜̓̅g̶̬̾́̈ ̴͈͝ͅs̵͓͗̌̚c̶̗͌̒́͜ŕ̵̘̩̐͋i̷͍̳̘̿̋͠p̶̭͆t̴̝̮͇̆́:̶̮͍͈͌̚͝ ̶̹̟̟̆̓̅O̸̰͊̍̌b̶̺͍͎̃j̶̟̍ě̸̢͕̫̾͋c̷͈͛ṯ̷̹͘ ̶̹̳̏̈́r̷͎̣͑̊ë̸̙f̸͙̿e̴͇̾̎̑ŗ̸͉̩̄̇͠è̵̫͇̺n̶̡̉͗͠c̴̱̊̒͜ĕ̵̩̼͊ ̵̠͂̿n̸͚̔ȍ̵̞ẗ̶̘́ ̴̧̝̇͝ṣ̷͙̘͂̃̇ë̴̙̮́̃̓t̷̩̄̈ ̷͈̄͝t̴̨͋̅ò̷̢̝͚̎͘ ̶̩̆a̷̭̫̅n̵̰̓ ̸̺̐̅i̴̟̎̆͘ṇ̶͖͐͌͐š̷̱t̷̨̳̏́̏a̷̛̪ǹ̶̨̃̎c̴̛̟͌ę̶̖̆͊̑ ̶̛̭̹̝̈́̚o̵͈̘̔̆͒f̴͈͓̽̒ ̷͙̝̺̎a̴̘̗̪͗n̴͓͒͝ ̶̬̑̊o̷̼͇͌͒b̶̢͕͗͐̑ĵ̸̺͍e̵̟̘͑͒͒ċ̸̮͕̎͠t̸̡̛̟͉.̵̩̃̆͂

̵̱̘͕̅̌. > last set

>He sits on his bench. The dirt is sporting little daisies that tickle his heart. He likes his dirt.

> look at the bench

>What was a bench?

> you are sitting on it

>Tommy sits on his dirt. 

> where did the bench go

>What was a bench?

>... look at the dirt

>Flowers have sprouted on the dirt. Little fungi grow from the small remaining pieces of wood. First the daisies, that push out through the surface, then the poppies with their wonderful red petals. Next comes the wormwood with its brilliant green leaves, and then comes the ivy, vines twisting all around. Flowers of all types pile up on the pile of dirt. They tickle him as he sits inside the pile.

> think

>He wishes rosemary and asphodel would grow.

> … im sorry tommy…

>̴̻̏́̎É̷̙͐r̶̞͈̈́͊̒ŗ̵̗͎͝ơ̴̘͔̝̆̇ṛ̴̭̔ ̷̢͓͌̉̕ŗ̶̌u̶͙̪̔n̴̹͈͑ṉ̵̟̏̃i̴̯̠̔́̚n̶͈̼̜̓̅g̶̬̾́̈ ̴͈͝ͅs̵͓͗̌̚c̶̗͌̒́͜ŕ̵̘̩̐͋i̷͍̳̘̿̋͠p̶̭͆t̴̝̮͇̆́:̶̮͍͈͌̚͝ ̶̹̟̟̆̓̅O̸̰͊̍̌b̶̺͍͎̃j̶̟̍ě̸̢͕̫̾͋c̷͈͛ṯ̷̹͘ ̶̹̳̏̈́r̷͎̣͑̊ë̸̙f̸͙̿e̴͇̾̎̑ŗ̸͉̩̄̇͠è̵̫͇̺n̶̡̉͗͠c̴̱̊̒͜ĕ̵̩̼͊ ̵̠͂̿n̸͚̔ȍ̵̞ẗ̶̘́ ̴̧̝̇͝ṣ̷͙̘͂̃̇ë̴̙̮́̃̓t̷̩̄̈ ̷͈̄͝t̴̨͋̅ò̷̢̝͚̎͘ ̶̩̆a̷̭̫̅n̵̰̓ ̸̺̐̅i̴̟̎̆͘ṇ̶͖͐͌͐š̷̱t̷̨̳̏́̏a̷̛̪ǹ̶̨̃̎c̴̛̟͌ę̶̖̆͊̑ ̶̛̭̹̝̈́̚o̵͈̘̔̆͒f̴͈͓̽̒ ̷͙̝̺̎a̴̘̗̪͗n̴͓͒͝ ̶̬̑̊o̷̼͇͌͒b̶̢͕͗͐̑ĵ̸̺͍e̵̟̘͑͒͒ċ̸̮͕̎͠t̸̡̛̟͉.̵̩̃̆͂

̵̱̘͕̅̌ > last set

>He wishes rosemary and asphodel would grow.

> look around

>He refuses.

> get up

>He refuses. His stomach hurts. 

> do something 

>He waits. 

> do something else

>He wonders that if he makes his greeting loud enough, someone far away would hear him.

> is anyone around?

>He waters the plants.

> get up

>He sits. The stone of the cliff edge is different from the flower pile. 

> get away from the cliff

>He looks over at the water. There are now fish in it. 

> do you like fish?

>Fish reminds him of his brother. Where has his brother gone?

> think about brother 

>He refuses. His stomach hurts.

> look at the path 

>There is no more path to look at. Tendrils of green swallow it up. The land has started to return back to nature. Tommy thinks this makes him feel happy.

> be happy 

  
  
  


W̵h̶a̸t̴ ̴i̵s̸ ̷h̷a̴p̵p̶y̷?̵

  
  
  
  


>He sits down under the shade of the Cypress Tree. He watches as a bird flies up into the tree. It reminds him of his dad.

> think about dad

>His dad. He misses his family. His stomach hurts. Tommy thinks he is feeling sadness.

> cry

>There is no one for Tommy to greet.

> do something 

>He starts to hum. He hums a tune from a long time ago.

> remember that time

>He can’t. He continues to hum the song. He thinks of a flag. What is a flag?

> A flag is a piece of fabric with a distinctive design and colours. It is used as a symbol, a signalling device, or for decoration.

>He doesn't understand. He goes back to humming.

>remember song name 

>̷̠̦̞̍́̑̌̋͗̈́̿̚͝Ę̴̺͍̤͉̲͇͇͉̱̙̥̲̂͗̐̈́͋r̶̲̻̱̯̬̣̱̳̩̅ŕ̶̨̡̢̡̲̲͍̼̭͇̔͊̒̈́̅̌͊͛͝o̸̰͍̭͇͙̬̒r̸̨̨̧̨̯͓̼̰̟̯̺̾̀̀̈́̒͐̀͗͌͜ ̸̨̥͚͍̹͕̻̳͕̈̉̍͗͜͜r̶͓͎̠͇͉̲̫͗̈́̔̍͆̽̇̅̈́͂̚͝ͅư̵̧̤͈̯͇̻̞͓͖̙̖̬͗͑n̶̙̮͔̦̳͉͙̞̣̪̎̒̈́̈̓̈́̑ͅn̵͇͓͚̯͒̀̌́̽̀̿̒i̵̢̳̲̗͎̰̲̫͖̭̱̪̖͗̈́̓̂̔̒̎̚n̴̨̩̭̪̳͓͈̑̃̑̈͂g̶̖̯̟̟͑͆̿͂̌̌̈̓͝ ̶̳͊̍̿̑̽́̄̽͒͠s̶̨̟͈͇͚͎̱͙̹̤̭̲̼̏̏͌̈͑̃̑͠c̶̲̮̱͈̻̋̀̇̿̌́̽͒̃͋̈́̋r̶̛̗̯̩̰͇̗̠̠̝̙͖̄̌̀̂̈́̔̒̈̊͊̚ḯ̶͈̤̲̼͎͇̼́́̏̊̿̓̈́p̴̨̩͕̩̆̊̀̐̎͛̉t̶̠͇̹̫̗̞̹̥̹͚͉̳͈̖̀̒́̔̌̊͗̀:̴̛̘̝̳̖͔̣͎̙̥̈̓͊̈́͜ ̴̡̢͍̝̬̹͕̀͑͛Ơ̷̧̙̱͍͖̻̬̻̤͓͚͓̗͊̐̓͒̆̈́͛̆̒͆b̶̲͕͍̹͐͗̽͌̇̈́͊̈͋̈́̽͊̕̕j̶̧̻͔̗͖̲̙̝͗̾̋͗̍͐͛̾͑̈́̃̉e̶̡͎͈͚̝̼͐̓̑̈́̐͆́ͅc̸̨͈̲̲̼̾̄̈́̉͌̅̈́́̐̽͂̚t̶̡̞͖̤͉̩̜͕̟̼͌́̽ ̵͎̹̣̞͎̘̪̣͎̻̙̩̯̪̋̐̈́̓r̷̡͕̠̦͔͍̗͖͈̻̱̃̓̃̎͊͐̓̿͛̊͠ȩ̴͈͕̤̗̣͗͑̈́̎̅͆͝f̴̡̧͓̝̳̠̰͎̗̩͍͉͆̌̇͌̔̅̽̽́̓ͅè̴̺͚͎̰̪̖̰̫̖̻̣̝̿̌͂̍̓̏̊͐̿̕͠ͅr̶̡͓͇͖̥̦̯̦̅͗̍̕͝e̸̜̔̈́̂͂̒͑̉̂͂̅n̵̡̧̻̠̫̰̺͕̤̻̞͎̲̈́̄̾͌̄̿͗͝ͅç̴͙̖͚̖̭̩̿̊̆́̋̀͌̈́͒̈́͑̆̏͊ͅe̸̡̨̝̗̖̺͍̭͉̹̥̞͑̀͂̏̈́̓̀̈́ ̶͎̪̭̹͍̈́̽̉́̀̔ṅ̷̛̛̗͔͑͋͌̂͗̎͝͝o̷͍͎̝̰̅́͠ͅt̴̎ͅͅ ̸̣͖̫̻̗͌̍͂̑͐̄̇̿̕̕͜͝ś̷̡̧̝͈̹͔̟̜̻̣̖̐̈́͜ͅe̷̢̡̱͎͖̻̺̫͙̼͛̽̇̒͑͠͝t̸͓̬̟͔̭̲̠̙͍͉͂͝ ̸͙̩̰͈͚̲͔͙͖̞̙̀̎̂̕ţ̴̹͚̯͕͈̤͕̜͒̆o̴̮̟̦͕̬͚̗̰̤͉̽͌́̎́̉͊̽̍̚ͅͅ ̸̡̮̥̘̪̬̹̘͕͎̪̾a̷̧̯̺̻̻̓̎̄̓̀̓̚̚ń̸͉͓̙͉͍̼̖͝ ̸̛̰̗͎͈͉̋̏͌̒̃̿̊͊̽̄͒į̷̛̥̯̠̑̇̓̾̐͛͝ǹ̶̨̡͙̩̙͚̙̦̹̯͇̀͌̊̀̓̂͋̽̀̓̃͜͠s̵͈̫̤͋̅̀̌͘t̷̛̞͔̞̳̮͍̥̮̥̱̂͗̌̇͐̃̓́͋̑̋͘͝ả̸̭͍̟͉̂̾̍̈́̿͊͝ņ̴̢̢̼̥̙̘̀̆͝c̸̡̧͎̠͇̙͉̻̥̣̰͚̐̉̀̓̂̌̓̑̀̔͘͘é̶̛͓͖͙͖̤̪͙͈́́̓̾̑́̍͝ ̸͙̜͉͓̺̖̻̜̹̜̹̙̔͊̇͜͜ò̵̖̭͉̜͙̼̻̓̔͆̉́͌͋̀̚͘̕͠f̷̨̛̭͇̖͔͖̜͔̤̲͙̺͒͒̆̾͆̚͜ ̷̘̤͝ã̶̱͈̘̱̟̭͈͖̺̓͋̃̈́͜ͅͅn̴͔̓͌̍͗̅́͛͐̇́ ̸͎̳̳̘̓͐̾̔ͅō̴̱̩͚̳̾̄͑̎̋̏̋̏͆̕̚͠b̶̛̰̼̾͋͋̊̈͐̏́̏̌͠j̷͕̺̘͖̝̤͛̄͋̋͒͐̇̈́͘͝͝ͅë̵̖͚́͝͠ͅc̴̢̟̯͍̅̑͋̾̑ţ̴̧̛͙̣͓͈̺͖̹̮̅̋͐̑̓̍͑̇͠͠.̷̨̳̳͓̫̯̐͝ ̷̩̱͖͒͠Ę̵̻͈̯͈̹̖̞̻͆͋͆͌̓̇̽͒̈́͑́̉r̸̪̹̍̎͐́̈̀̐r̷̨͇͇̳͉̹̗̦̹̫̮̎͗̒̓̇̄͒́͠ͅő̵͓̹̙̝̓̑ṟ̴̛͕̀̐̄̀̀̈́͛̓̊̎͝ͅ ̵̨̠̬̲̤̜͚̝̹̣͙̬̏͆̏́̎̉̀̄͆͜r̵̢̧̺̼̣̞̰̠͖̥̉u̵̜͓̽̐̿́͗̋n̵̢̛̼̜̖͈̺̜͓̘̞̱͆͑n̴̨̧̟̘̉̒̈́i̸̙̼̹͋̑̔͐̚͝n̴̢̨̠͓̞̞͍̞̥̤̙͍͉̈͌̽̇̋̽̚g̵̲͎̻̬̻͉̳͛͋̈́́̑̊̈͒̾͒̂̚͜ ̸̛̻͛͛̈́̓̄ͅs̴͔̭̗̼̞͔͇͇̠̖̩̾̎̆́͐͂̓̐̅̄ͅc̷̞̰͔̦̭̫̠͉̈̏́̃́͒͜r̵̩̤̪͋̀̉̃̓͜ȉ̸͇̺̀p̸̢̖͚̱̖͉̘̐̓̒̉̒̃̏̂̿̚͘͘͝͠ͅt̵̢͍̼̖̭̭̩̪̭̎̆̔͋̿̅͑̎̅̽͌̚͝:̵̨̠͓̪͚̖͉͕̬̫͚̭͉͍̅͒̅̿̄̇̚ ̶̨̨̨̬͍̬̼̭̮͈͇̙̦̬̈́̀̐̈́͆̈̈́̃͂̈́͝͠Ŏ̷̟̀̉́̇̔̉͒̈̋̋̓̒b̷̢͓͖̘͔̘̃̀̾̌͝j̵̟͍̀̀̐̔͝e̵̱̩͎͕̠͍̙̪͖̞̎̓́͝͝c̵̡̧̨̱̻͍͕̣͔̹̻̀̆̍͆̅́̄̾͜ẗ̶̡͎̯̣̙̩͉̹̼̮͙́̑́̀̄͒̾͐̚͘͝͝ ̶̡̢̢̞̮̭̩͖̗̟̤̾̉̓̈́̈̽͘ŗ̵̡̝̹̻̲̀̐́̄̏̿̅̈̇̊̚͘͘͠ͅë̶͍̦̱̐̽̔̆̌̆̅͝f̸͚̥̭͊̾͠͠ͅȩ̴̺̜̣̯̟̘̐͑̈́̉̓͌̔̓̍͆̇͜r̴̲͚͂̍͠e̸̡̬͚͖̦̞̬̭̖̍n̸͕͈͊č̵̡͖̟̤̲̞͕̣̝̌̑͆̕ȩ̵̣͍͕̖̓̿ ̶͇̗͓̞͕̥̗̰̐̌̋͠n̵̢̨̹͙̖̹̖̘̺̪̝͚̞̱̐̿͗̔̌͐͌͠͝ǫ̸͇̮̖̙̯̯̫̈́͂̈́̅̽͊̃͑̂̕͝t̴̢̡̡͈͎̤̹͓̻̮̤̥̍̍̒͒̂̾͘̚̚̕͜ ̴͓̠̖̏̅͋͑͆̍͗̋̉̆̅̄̓ś̶̛̭̜͇͉̘͎͝ẻ̸̻̑͆̄̂̅̄̂͒͋̂͂͘t̴̢͉̘̙̘̱̙̺̰̪̗̦́́͐̊̿ ̶̜̦̟̄̏̍͗̉̇̋̚͘t̵̟̼̝̱̍̌͆̍̊̔̌̽̏̈͘͝o̶̢̨͓͈̻̠̖͐̆̂̅̂̽̓͋̂̀̓͛̕̚͜ ̷̥͇͍̹͋̅̎͂̕ͅą̶̢̹̱̲͕̥͖̬̖̎̓̀̕ͅn̶̡͕̘̤̘̾́͠͝ ̷̧̟͙̲͙͙̖̻͕̹̙̪̳́̄̇̆͛͗̀̕͠ḭ̸͑̆̅̎̊̿͛̄̔̆͑̚͝n̷͎͉̔͆̇͑̉͗̀̚͝ṡ̴̥̂͒̓̋̑͘ţ̸̡̰͔͍̫̣́͛̓͘͝a̶̗͈̬͑̇̋̏̔̂́̓̕͜n̶͛̿̓̃̓ͅc̷̱̜̩̙̲͓͐̚e̵̬͑̃ͅ ̴̰̞̗̬̜̥̘̮͇̦͖̰̗̊̇͊̾̅͘͜ơ̷̧̦͈̻͚̝̲͎̩̈́͒͗̄̓̅͊͌͘͠f̸̙̖̦̥̞̘̹͖̗̮̥̼̎̑̇̈͆̑̿͘͝ ̴̢̫͖̗͕̖͕̠͎̰̼̘̐́̇̈́͌̈́̚ͅâ̸̛͎̩͒̾͆͊͋̍̐ǹ̷͎̭͕͖̦͍͝ ̶̭̝̤̝̈́̄̕ǒ̶̘̎͒̐̀̃̈́b̵̡̻̣͓͓̮̰͈͖̮̮̩̼͋͗͗j̸̨̡̢̧̭̬̫͙̼̻̝̟̪̙̀̌̇͌̿ê̸̹͎͙̟̑̌͆͆̉̔̽̑c̵̨̰̰̟̺̯̲̳͇͋̍̂̽͋̓͆̍́̀̇̓̏͠t̴̟̭̩̃̐̀̆̔̓̈̒̉̅͂̾͜.̷̡̛̖͎͍̩̥͉̠̣̀̊̊͝ ̶̛͙͙̲̞̫̗̤̞̳̮͔̥̺̊͛͊̀́͒͑̈E̶̥̠̩̗͍̤͉̟̤͍͖̗̋͂̾̏̉̏̐͘ṙ̵̛̖͇͙̮̺͈̬̠̼͔̮͖̫̼̀͌̔̀̈́͂͂̾̏̇ŗ̷̧͈̝͈̜͎͕̝̳̮̭̯̫̈́̇̓̾̽̽̓͗̃̌̏̓̕͠ȍ̶̧̧̖̣͙̳͇̩͙̹̭̓̓̈́͗͋̾̋͐͝r̴̛̙̻͚̘̠̎̈̀̒̀̈́̓̀͑̈́̈̿ ̵̛̲̬̥̇̎͜r̶͙̬̜͙̖̘͛̄̒̃̇u̵̠͖̜̗͖̯̻̲̻͇̼̦͊̈́͛̕n̴̡̢̰̖͍̮̪͍̤̟̮͛̀͛̋͑̈̂̽̊̈́̕ǹ̶̨̡̢̛͕̝̮͕̝̪̬̞̘̝̋͆̋̽̀̌͑́͜͝ḯ̶̩̟͙̘̥͍̠͈͛n̷̟͕͖̙͚͈͚̣̳̐ͅg̴̛̛̬̟̘̰̖͇̺̪̫̼̊͗́̾͊̀͋̎̂̕͜ ̷̞̝̘͂s̵̪̭̤̯̹̪̻͉͉̭̮͉̖̓͆ͅc̸̢̪̝̰̱͙̪͚̠̼̞̱̠̄͒̄r̶̰͇̙̐̉̆̀̀̆̚ȉ̶̦͍͖̺͈̑̌̏̓́́̍̐̿͝p̷̢̦̥͙̣̭̜͔͔̯̭͍͂̄͒͊̇̀̇̕͝t̴͎̳̼̗͈͓͈̥͓͈̊́͌̇́͘ͅ:̷̡̠̲̤̞̩̊ ̶̛̼͉̗̭̪̪́̀̊̓̓̈́̈́͑͠O̴̡̟͔͎̜̬̲͎̫͖̳͊̽̋̏͌͌̽͠b̶̡̼̓͌́̆̆́̄̽̕j̴̦̭̟͚̍̽̋͒̇͆̂̅̈̾̍͌e̵̦̝̼̬̳͓̼͖̖̿̊̇̓̽̀̓́̐́͝c̸̮͙̺̜̥͐̅̌͗͝ẗ̶̰̙̪̫́̅̽̈̀̈́̾͠ ̴̫̗͔̑͗̂̌̓͌̍̈́̅͠ͅͅr̸̠͇̺̤̓͊̈́̾̐ȩ̶̰͈͈̤̠̙̠͓̜̬͈̭͑̏̏͂̃͐̍͆͆͗̕̕f̶̧̬̣̙̙̜̎̀͊ę̸̛̛̰͔̫̤͇̭̜͍̥̱̑͛͋̏̾́̈̂̓̐͗̚ͅr̷̨̛̼͔̪̺̺̼̓̓̀͆̑̈̏̐é̵͇̟̺̗͈̊͋n̸̢͎̪̬͌̌̏̆̿̀͑̀͝c̵̹̺̯̀͑̏͒̆̀̈́̓̏̚ẻ̷͎̱͚̩̻̉̆́̈́̀̑̀̎͛́͝ ̷̢̧̪̞̩̳̰̹͇̝͖͈̖̩̓̈́͒̎̀̐̆̾̆̄̏n̵̤̝͚̞̯̜͙̈́͂̄o̶̹̭̫͛̈́t̵͍̫̟͙̥̞̯͈̟͕̗̏̿̆̌̎͌̽͝͝ ̷̡̫̳̳̤̥͇̩̳͔̗̩͔͚̓̌͛̑̋ş̷̥̻̰͚̲̈́͑̀́́͋͛͂̋̚̕͘͝e̴͈̗̘̻̗̻̫̰̿̀̀̆̏̿̓̎t̴̥̲̩͚͈̪͓̳̣͉̿̽̉̾̃̊̈́͂͝ ̵̢͚̹̜̱͖̦̔̄͜ͅţ̸̛̫̖̫̱̻͊̌̄̋͗ͅō̵̗̼̘̯̣͇̯̱̣͖̹͋̕ ̵̟̘̖̲̠̀͊ȃ̵̪̝͍̹̔̈͜ñ̷̦͙͈̪̫͔̱͇̜̩͉͍̘̀̈́̂͑̈́͠͠ ̴͚͎̼̮̰͐̑̇i̵̢̛̝̠̮̯͛̋̉̃͑̽̀̕ͅṋ̶̢̫̟͖̗̬̾̌̓̎̑̓̒̅̚͘s̶̘̓̀̕t̴̛̛̫̠̻̜̹̥̮̠̳͓͚̏̑͗̄͑̾͛̉̊̇̆͘a̵̦̭͚̣̞̯̽̏͑̀͐̓n̵̼̰͉̦̰̗̬̏̓͗̋͜͝č̵̥͍̼̭͇͍̫͚̔́̚ͅe̵̢̡͙̣̤̥͕̤̜͔̍͐̊̑͊̓͑̇̊̅ͅ ̴̨̗̝̟̝̖̣̈́͘ŏ̸̡̤̪͖̬̟̩̻͔̩͇̺̠̒̿͗̎͐͒̕ͅf̸̛̊̉͆̄̈́̀͒̐͛͘͜͝͝ ̶̛̜͓̺͑͌̓͝ȧ̵̡̢̨̞̥̳̞̘̮̠̗͋̅̆͆̅͌͘̚͝ͅṇ̸̖̎ ̸̧̨̖̻̱̯͉̣̣͉̱̻͍̺̀̽̈̏̃͋͐̀̔́́̏ô̴̝̻̭̤̯̟̇̈́b̸͕̣̘͓̮͗̆̿͊̂̔͋̂͑͗͘j̸̖͊̐͋̒́̐̆̓̄̇͘͝e̶̦̩̓̃͐̀͒c̶̢͇̦͔̠̳͎͉͈͗͌͂̎͑̈́̐͘̕͝t̸͎̦͍̮͙͕̼͙͕͉̲̬̤͑͐̈́̈́͑̏͛̋̀.̸̧͙͖͕̭̮͉̗̱͈͔̼̦́̂͐̄ ̵̛͍͙̂̌̐̉̓͛̊̈́͂ͅE̷̤̰̼̭̭̭͒͋̓͊͒̑͝͝ṟ̵̬̱̐͛͜r̴͇̪͚̩̪̤̙̭̝̹͋̈́̎̑͒́̏͋͛̓̈͝͝ơ̴̧̨̢͕̤̻͖̪̄̍̓ŗ̷̖̯̩̰̅̓̔̂̓ ̴̺̖̻̫̍͂̀̍̈́̎̉͒̽́̅̎r̶̻̽̈͐̊͒͝u̷̧̠͉̠͉̣̩͚̘͓͗͋̈́̆͂̀̕ņ̵͖̦̜̖̦͎̰̥͖͊ͅn̴̨̬̲͇̹̝̆͑́͆͊̋͊́̽͘͜i̸̡͎̘͔̭̼͇̹͉̭̬̤͈͓̐n̴͇̖̬̱̱͖̰̻͙̟͉̏g̶̞͉̺̤͔̬͓̙̯̈́͌̃̄̄̓̇̐̒̔͝ ̶̧͈̺͙̲̯̦̼͖͓̓͒̍͗̐́͝͝s̷̳̻̱̭̿̽͊̈́̔͘ͅc̸̨̨͈̱̗̜̟͖̮̰̗̭͇̰̊̈́̇͊r̴̫̈́̀͋̄͑i̴̧̤̞͍̮̭̣̊̎̈́͛̏̊̋͗̀͛͘̚p̷̧͍̻̘͎͔̩̰̯̣̄̀̇̈́͆͂̄̄̈́̈́̀͝ţ̵̳͖̹̤͈͔̄̄̃͛̓́́͆̕͠:̶̱̟̊̅̿́͒̌̿̈́̑̏̐͘͝͝ ̵̢͖͎̰̞̪̑̾͌̓̓̓́̚O̸̡̓̐͑̿̓̽͋̔̾̍̚̚͠b̷̨͖̝̟̹͙̳͖͚̽̎͜͜͜͠ͅj̶̗͍͖͝ę̷͇̖͎̦̗̮͙̪̮̼̏ͅc̴̜̬̞͎̬̱̙̪̻̝͓̲͆ͅt̵͉̏̒̃͒̀͗͆̐̏̓̅ ̷̡̨̛͚̼̬̗́͒͘r̷̟̦̤̜̭̂̎́̔̀͊̈̇̀͘ę̸͖̗̼̻̘̳̝̙̲́f̴̨̡̹̼̼̝͔̥͔̝̏͒̎̂̽̿ȩ̸̧̧̜̗̞̥̜̯̪̮͇̱̍͂͊̐́̏͌̒̊͝r̶̞̝̭͇͇̞̍ͅĕ̵̤̅́̾̅̂̀̈́̉̿͌̓̚͠n̷̛͇͉̝̗̜͚̞͎̞̐̆̑͌̌̇̈́̂ͅc̷̰̳̥̼̦͕͍̲̟̔͌̎́̋̀̃̅̐̇̔͑̐̈͜ḙ̶͍͔̤̻̻̪̭̣͓͒̓͒́̚ ̵̢̧̛͓̭̣̯͇̮̮͖͕̑͗̆̍̇̄̓̿̈́͛͌͠n̷̛̬̓͌̏͆́͋̿̎͐̌̊̏̚ö̶̡̢̯͍͕̣̮̟̜͖̪̑̀́̐͐̿̀̓̕t̵͍̤̣́̅͆̿͝ ̵̧̰̘̭̗̻͉̣͚͕̰̉͜s̸͓̰̐̉̈͐͗̊͛͌̃̓͗͘̕e̵͈̗̩̪̲̠̞̫̭̳̝̠̗͉̎͑̓̓̓͛͐t̸̢̺̗͉̫̼̜̱͉͎̓̇̋́̀̎̽̈́̂͗͒ͅ ̵̨̨̼͙̲̼̼̝̲̼͉̯̈́̍̈́̒̚͠ṫ̸̼̺̪̗̐̒͋̿͛̈́̚͠o̶̤̮̣͆̂̈́̐͗̈́͘͜͝ ̷̰͔̞̲͇̦̼͂͆̋̀̓a̵͙̳̜͚̠̥͖͉̭̭͙̔̂̀͐̚͘ń̵̡̥̝͗̆́̌̄̆̂ ̵̢̛͔̟̫͙͚̀͊̌̈̒̅̄͝i̸̡̧̟̼̭͌̐̅͆͒̊̈́̕͝͠n̷̛̦͙͈̜̞̤͉̪̥͔͑̾͒̉̽͐͗̉̈͜ṡ̷͇͉̣̙̗̗͎͉̣̩́́̑̏̄͆̏͛͘͠͠͝ͅț̵̱͕̥͖̟̮͍͙͖̥͒̔̆̍͆́͑͒ą̶͚̯͚̮̻͆̀͑̽͋̑̽̚̕͜n̶̻̤͗͛̂̀̾͛̈́c̴̡̒̎ȩ̵̧̜̠̳̙̺̮͉͖͔̭̘͉̎̏́̐̈́͛̾̊̐͠ ̷͉͇̫̥́̒͒̋͝͠ͅõ̵̧̱͗̃̿̇̋̐͘͝f̵͎̼͕̯̊̎̂̆̐̈́͝ ̶̱̗̞̥̖̖͈̳͓̲͍̣̯̏̾͒̅̉ă̵̡̧̢̪̣̥̝͈͔̲̪̔ͅṇ̸͎͉͕̩͓͕̫͙̱̼̳̯̐͆̑̇͌̉̏̄͋̈́̊͝͝ ̷̧͎̖͎͙͔̿͂̈́̓̓͂̏̇̽̚͜͝ó̸̧͙̝b̷̹͕̤̦̭̰͙̙̼͔̙͊̐̓̏͊ͅj̷̧͚͈̯̥͔͇͗̎̓̒̊̆͌̾̚̕̕͝e̶̡͍̘̪͉̮̣͍͙̟͖̱̗̍̐̊̄̍̈́̋͛̍͌͌̕ͅc̸̢̮̼̣̦̫͚̫͈̮̮̔̂̊̓̎̈͑͋͊̍̾͝t̴̡̖͓̓̊̓̅̒̓̏̉̈̇.̴̛̞͖̤̺̳̜̝̟̍́̓͌͌̓͂͝ͅ

̵̞͓̹̥̞̥̦̠̲̞͍̾̀̂̀̎͜͝͠͝

̶̛̺̜̼͓͙̟͇̱̝̮͌̄̎̔͂͂͋́͜͝͝͝

  
  
  
  


T̷̳̃͛̿o̵̻̟͐m̶̼̣͊̾m̵͔̀̾̚y̴̳͋͂͗?̸͚̤̄̈́

  
  


>̵.̴.̴.̸ ̷W̴i̵l̴b̴u̷r̶?̷

  
  


T̷̳͗̅o̴̯͊̔͝m̸̥̗̂̈̄͜m̴̞̬͊̋͂y̸̜̌̀̈́!̶͉͘ͅ ̶̳͚̹̀I̶̳͇͘-̶̱͉̬̔

  
  
  
  


>He forgets.

> just like they forgot him….

>GAME OVER. 

>SCORE 15048

>”will i be included in the stories?”

> THERE IS A 0.05% CHANCE THAT YOU WILL

>WANT TO PLAY AGAIN? 

> :) 

> :)

> RESTART or QUIT GAME

>R̷̨̨̨̨̡̛̛͕̥̙̫͍̪͓̞̻͕̱̪̤̪̝̹͔̬̬̩͍̼̼͖̘̻̞̠̮̬͎̝̜̻̯̪̍̃́͒̈́̋̀̀̏̆̆̽͗̅̊̈́̅̌̑͑̈͛̃̎̒͊̑̃̒͂̿̀̿͌̓̓̏̓̾͂̔͗̔͛̒͗̆̅̔͐͛̈̊̄̉̆̈́̄̀̓̄͒̐̅̾̏̽͑̐͗̉̀͑̌͂͑̾̕͘͜͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅȆ̷̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̢̧̲̩͍͖̮̝̞͇̞͓̳̘̯̩̠̪̖̦̱̫̭̼̫̦̙͈̮̯͚̞̮̥͎̤͍̩̯̗̖̼̗̠͖̻̬̼̹̩̖͕̰͍̥͇̣͔̻̠̹̜͖̪̪̱̪̘̺̙̱̮̟̺͙͚̱̥̭͈̳̩̯̬͎͈͖̦̣̤̯͓̺̯̲̩̯̱̖͕͙̦̜̩̠͎̼̩̱͓͕̟̙͔͓̳͓̻͇͓̯͉̫͉̟̺̥̤͎̥̱̠͕̰̖͙̠̤̣̤̜̗͕͇͙͉̙̮̣̙̩̮̩̝̙̱̩̠̟͌̅͊͒̐͋͒̈͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŞ̴̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̩͕̪̞̭̼̟̘̭̜̬̭̻̩̱̥͈̞̝̣͍̜̹̭̫̞̺͉̤̲̣̙͙͙̦̭̘̟̖̳̣̫̫͎̘͖̼̐͑͐̓̊̊͐̂̅́͐̄̏̇͛̓̌͂͒͂͋̅̉̆̌̾̉͑̉̌̅͌̏͛̅́͊͆̀̂̏͗̋̇̓̉̽̔̋̀̇͛̒͊̽͑̌̀́̾̅̐̾͂̃̃͑̂̕̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅT̸̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̙͕̣̬͕̲̻̞̗͎̠͇͓̹̥̱̙̰̲̬̩͍͕̦̯̭̟͇͙͖̙̥̟̙̺̦̩͓̮̠̦͕̺̭̦͉̖̥͓̘̗͔̖̩̦̯̺̤̮̲͕͎̙̳͙̩̲͖̻͚̤̹͔̳͉͉͎̹͉̠̯͉͔̺̯̣̲̜̗̥͚̟͚̫̺͓͔́͛̔̉̐͋̈́͊͛̔̏̋̄̓̀̆͑̏͌̊͗̿̽̍̎̏̋̓́̋̔̍́̉̃̀̓̄̆̅̍̌̏͂̑̆͆́̾̈́̍̔̔̅̐́̑̈́̂̿͌̄̊̃́̿̄̃̂̂͒̏̀̆̓̄̆̄̽͗̎̇͌͆͆̈́͊̾́͗̍͑͊̋͋̒͗͌̍̇̉̅̂̔̀̔̀̀͒̔̈́͑̈́̉̽͋̓̐̄͌̊͛̅̿̎̓̽͛́̄̄̍͐͆̊͛͒͊͒̒̅̈́̀̈̄̒̈́̔̆̍̉̈͆̈́̚̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̷̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̻̻̭̘̺̝̱̭̝̜̯̯̫̲̙̳͍̜̮̲̬̝̦͔͓̮̫̟͖̫͉͙̘̝͚̲̥̬͕̮͙̱̟͎͎̣̱̗̻̦̘̗̩̫̖̯̝̹͙̌̂̿̿̈́̀̎̀̎̀̓̽̏́͋̿̄͂͑̅͑͐̀̀̌̈́̎̍̓͗̀̐͊̄̀͌̆̐͗͗͆̈̈́̈̒̿́̈́͋̂̿̋̄͛̋͐́̌̈̎̃̀̏̐͒̀̈́̏̃͂̑̋͑̌̓̔̊̉̏̃̅̂̽͌̊̆̑̈́̈̑́͆̇͑̇̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅR̴̢̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̘̦͓̱̦̭̞̹̬͓̰̬̙͔̖͕̞̣̱͇̪̱͎̮̣̻̜͖̯͖̖͔͖̼̤̘͇̝̮͔͖̯͎̳̼̪͎͇̺̼̩̟̼̩̫͇͓̥̝͍͙̞̺̣̫̬̳̪̪̘̞̬̪̹̠̤̝̗̯͕̤̣̣̩͍̠͈̺̋̐̆͊́̐̿̍̑͌̓̍̈́͐͗̔̐̏̊͊͑̀͆̀͐̋͌́̑̽͒̓͊͛͑̄̍̑͛͑́͒̍̂͋͂̌̐͌̏͊͒͛͑͐̏͑͑̎̍̃̎̓͋̓͑̂̾̐̄̔̿̓̃̈́̃͂͒̋͋͂̅̏͐͌͊̋͌̈́̀͗̆͌̿̿̀̃̎͋̃̎̇̉̏̌̇̃͊̆̒́̉́͌̐̅͘̚͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅT̶̢̧̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̡̢͇̺̹̪̩̭̱̲̬̳̹̰̼͖̪̣͉̗͚̳̫̥͓̘̖̰̼̬͇̝̠̦͔̲͉̗̙̪̖͇̭͇̹̫̥̺̩͙̬͍̥̪̤͓̞̠̫͉̝͓̩̤͉̣͓̫̙̙̜͚͎̪̭̹̹͈̻̫͙̟̻͉̖̲̰̳͖̞͚̜͔͎͍̥͓͚͕̞̮̙̰̱̰͚̣̺̠̖̥̥̦͚̺̻͚̟̥̳̙͓̦͕̤̫͇̝̳͔̘̜̯͔̞̬̙̞̺͈͖̖̮͇̥̺̺̺̟̞̬̝͓̖̙̹͇̫̩̬̘̘͖̻̖̬͉͚̮̭̘͈̦͎̹̣̖̞̦͚̘̤̞̯͇̲̬͓̹̞̦̞̦̦͈̳̮̫̺͕́̈́̆͛́͗̓̈́̍́̃͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ


	2. Explanations and My Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this some explanations that might explain some things. If you feel the story is better and more immersive not being able to understand than feel free not to read this chapter! I was just kinda bored and felt like doing a mini analysis on my story.
> 
> ALSO ALL YOUR COMMENTS?!?! <333 y’all are too nice wtf
> 
> Oh also I recommend this song Remembered For by Colony House. Listen to it and like think of it as what Tommy wishes for before he died and then tied with what my story is about is ultimate sadness :D

So I realized that some of elements I had where either too subtle or required knowledge of the theory I created so I am going to explain it here! 

First I am going to start on the theory I made about the ghosts. Also keep in mind while I basing some of this off of a historical theory, in no way is this theory accurate. It might not be even actually possible to happen in the real world, but hey it’s a fanfic I can write what ever I want.

So, The theory. I based some of it off of John Lockes Tabula Rusa (he wasn’t the first to have the idea but the modernization of Tabula Rusa can be linked to him)

Essentially what the Tabula Rusa Theory is, is that at birth, theoretically the (human) mind is a “blank slate” without any rules for processing data, and that the data is added and rules for processing are formed solely by ones experiences. [Sourced From Wikipedia]

Let me break this down a bit more.

In my way that I am using

If someone where to experience a traumatic event, that info would be put into the brain. When the person comes in contact with something that reminds them of that event, they will experience things such as flashbacks and extreme stress.

If not for that traumatic event, they wouldn’t have that reaction.

Another example is say when you are younger this fellow child that you have a crush on says that they like your hair band. From then on you would always try to wear the hair and because your mind thinks “wearing head band = compliments from crush”

(Also beware my interpretation could be completely different from the intended or typically perceived explanation of John Lockes Tabula Rusa, DONT use these examples as proof or evidence for any tests or etc.)

  
  


HOW THIS RELATES TO THE STORY

This ties in with my theory this story. Tommy is a ghost with extreme memory loss. He only remembers the very early years of his life. Those early years are typically were you are still finding and developing key aspects of your personality.

I view Character Tommy’s loudness and angry ness as a coping mechanisms for any traumas he may have faced in his years growing up right until he died.

At such a young age as a child he still hasn’t experienced those traumas that his future self will. He knows that his dad leaves a lot but at that age he hasn’t developed any hatered or any feelings of hurt and abandonment yet.

So this is Ghost!Tommy’s mindset. In addition to that, Ghost can’t be harmed normally so I theorize that he would be healed. And that includes not just physical trauma, but mental trauma as well.

Because in some cases of amnesia, a person will sometimes keep their muscle reflexes and certain reactions to things, they just don’t know the reason why they bring out those actions in them. In Tommy’s case he is completely healed from any of those.

(Idk if this is 100% lmao)

This explains why his view is very simplistic. (Most of the descriptions are for the reader’s experience)

  
  
  


SOME SUBTLE PARTS YOU MAY HAVE NOT CAUGHT

So we are moving on to the subtle bits!! I love including these in my stories!

Let’s start with the first one.

The Greeting

If you didn’t catch it the greetings are people crying. Tommy mentions people visiting him and giving him big greetings. A translation of that is; people visiting his grave and sobbing.

Here is the part that mentions this “The last person was there for some time, the sun moved in the sky! They gave him a big greeting, the greeting was so long that when they finished they had to leave. He wonders if his own greeting wasn’t big enough and that’s why they didn’t come back.”

Also in addition to this meaning that the person cried at his grave for hours, the reason they cried so long and the reason they never came back was because everyone was moving to the new 1.17 DreamSmp server.

:D

  
  
  


I tried to include parts that hinted towards greeting = crying!

Such as “He makes a promise to himself. He vows to make his greeting so big that his tears will water the tulip flowers.” Make his greeting so big his tears will water the tulip flowers.

  
  


“The last time he saw someone walk down the path, they were giving a greeting and carrying huge bags….No one has walked by for a while.” Another part of them leaving the DreamSmp to go to the portal to the new server and crying at the bittersweet memories.

“He wonders that if he makes his greeting loud enough, someone far away would hear him.” With the next line being “He waters the plants.” What does he water them with? His greeting. What is his greeting? Crying.

  
  


“>His dad. He misses his family. His stomach hurts. Tommy thinks he is feeling sadness.

> cry

>There is no one for Tommy to greet.” Here tommy is told to cry. He doesn’t because there was no one to greet and he wanted to save his greeting for when there was someone.

The Bench 

The bench is rotten because time and years have gone by. Of course Tommy doesn’t notice but the reader and whoever is promoting Tommy obviously notice that time has gone by. From your comments most people got that!! That’s also why the flowers and nature have taken back the path. Since no one lives in the DreamSmp server anymore nature retook it.

  
  


The Corrupted Conversation 

(Not to be confused with the “last set” corruptions)

These are conversations between Wilbur and Tommy! Since Wilbur is still in the afterlife, he doesn’t really exist in a world. Allowing him the ability to watch over any server he wants to. Tommy was tied to the DreamSmp and couldn’t leave with the rest. He doesn’t even know that servers are a thing.

Examples of conversations 

>̶W̷h̷o̷’̴s̵ ̶T̷u̶b̸b̷o̵?̵

(Who’s Tubbo?) Tommy

  
  


Y̵̮̹̑o̸̟͒ͅṵ̷̘̉͘r̸͖͆͗ ̶͍̼̃̚b̵̢̹͒̅ễ̶͈͖s̵̭̽t̵̰̀ ̸̨̛f̸͔͒ṛ̸̅͘ì̵̞̉ẻ̶͙ͅn̵̮̈́d̷̩̥̐̔?̸̲̚

(Your best friend?) Wilbur

Another conversation they had is

…̴͇̭͒̒.̷̦̈́̇̋Á̶̱̙ ̵̙͚̓̾̚w̷͈͚̉̀̽h̶͔̜͉̃̐͠i̶̘͑ļ̴̘̆è̶͖ ̶̛͈̎̆ḯ̶̻̌̆s̴̘͛̾ ̸̡̨̍̋͐a̴̰͇͂ ̷͔̐͊́l̵̖͋̑͜o̵̺̭̳̐̀͘ṉ̸̖͆̂ğ̶̨̘͉ ̵̮̰̳͛͌ț̸̞̏͛ͅḯ̸̧͓̱̀m̶̙͂ͅe̸̪̹̓̾̽ ̵̫̹̏̂̒T̴̺̰̖͊o̷̥̍͝m̷̨̻̿̓m̷͜͠ÿ̶͈́.̸̖̃͂̒.̵̳͚͂́.̸̗͍̰̾́͘

(A while is a long time Tommy…) Wilbur

  
  


W̷h̴a̴t̸’̵s̸ ̸a̴ ̶l̸o̷n̶g̶ ̴t̷i̶m̷e̷?̸

(What’s a long time?) Tommy

  
  


Another one is

T̷̳̃͛̿o̵̻̟͐m̶̼̣͊̾m̵͔̀̾̚y̴̳͋͂͗?̸͚̤̄̈́

(Tommy?) Wilbur

̵.̴.̴.̸ ̷W̴i̵l̴b̴u̷r̶?̷

(>...Wilbur?) Tommy

T̷̳͗̅o̴̯͊̔͝m̸̥̗̂̈̄͜m̴̞̬͊̋͂y̸̜̌̀̈́!̶͉͘ͅ ̶̳͚̹̀I̶̳͇͘-̶̱͉̬̔

(Tommy! I-) Wilbur

In addition to those Tommy is also seen making additional comments to himself

>̷T̸h̶e̴y̴ ̶l̴e̶f̸t̷?̶

(>They left?) Tommy

And

W̵h̶a̸t̴ ̴i̵s̸ ̷h̷a̴p̵p̶y̷?̵

(What is happy?) Tommy

:D

  
  


The Flowers

Ahh my favorite part, and to quote my friend “oh shit oh fuck fuck you and your fucking flower symbolism im gonna cry for fucks sake /lh” Yes you guessed it!! Flower symbolism!!! 

The flowers in the flower pile have symbolism but they aren’t that important to the plot (if you want to know just look up the flower name + symbolism)

What we are going to talk about is the line

“He wishes rosemary and asphodel would grow.”

Rosemary is known as a universal symbol of remembrance and is commonly placed on the dead’s grave to signify that they will always be remembered.

Asphodel is a type of lily with a very similar meaning to Rosemary. It means 'remembered beyond the tomb' or 'my regrets follow you to the grave'. 

Tommy wishes that Rosemary and Asphodel would grow. They don’t exist.

Tommy wishes that remembrance and being remembered beyond the tomb will grow.

The Tommy everyone knew wishes that he was remembered.

But everyone forgot him, everyone left him behind as they moved servers. Allowing the old server to gather dust and grow old. Another exile but one he is not aware about.

  
  
  


He wishes rosemary and asphodel would grow.

  
  
  
  



End file.
